


this is her day

by rubyisarbitrary



Category: The Chronicles of Alice and Ivy - Kellyn Roth
Genre: Alice needs to grow up, Angst, Peter is a doll, Siblings, Violet is always messing things up, Violet tries, We stan peter, Weddings, and her characters, stole my friends account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisarbitrary/pseuds/rubyisarbitrary
Summary: "I'm not human. I never was. So why are you expecting me to act like one?"
Relationships: Ivy McAllen & Violet Angel, Jordy McAllen/Ivy Knight McAllen, Jordy McAllen/Violet Angel
Kudos: 1





	this is her day

_I'm not human._

The words somehow softened her actions. If she whispered them to herself, over and over again, she didn't feel the guilt over not holding herself to a level of "humanity." Of course, humanity was so flawed that using "humanity" to refer to guilt and kindness and all that was nonsense. It always had been.

Yet she went a step beyond humanity into "not human." And that made it easier to feel all right about what she was planning to do. Here. At her wedding.

The veil rested perfectly over Ivy's face, but somehow Violet could read the sparkle in her eyes through it. Somehow ... Violet hated her for it. That happiness. The way she smiled right now. The way she ALWAYS smiled.

Violet wanted to ruin that happiness. And she had a few words that would change that forever: I'm in love with him.

She wasn't kind. She didn't have to hold them in. And to see that face, that brilliant face, crumple into agony, she'd be the cruel. She had never pretended to be any better than that.

_I never was._

Never had been normal. Never had been kind or loving. Yet Ivy had loved her anyway. Had been kind anyway. Had kept her from the darkest places, had entered the darkness herself to drag Violet back out.

Ivy looked beautiful. Ivy was a saint. Ivy always loved Violet.

And Violet was no angel.

_So why are you expecting me to act like one?_

"Violet? You seem sad?" Ivy's face was twisted then, though the grief wasn't full. It was more like passing concern.

There it was. Her opportunity. She could say exactly what was on her mind. She could ruin today. She could make Ivy hurt as much as she was hurting.

"No, actually, Trifle." Violet smiled. "I'm just thinking about how hideously long today shall be, with so many of your relatives - and of course I just hate weddings. You'll keep me close to you?"

"Of course!" Ivy squeezed Violet's hand, her face brilliant again. "Of course I will! Today wouldn't be quite so special without you near."

Of course it wouldn't.

Violet wasn't human. She never was. But Ivy expected her to act like one. And today was Ivy's day.


End file.
